


Game Over

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Lafayette - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has been captured and Lafayette is determined to find her.<br/>(Prompt from tumblr--Lafayette, “Game’s over!  Tell me where she is!”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

“Well, it’s been a lot of fun, but it’s time for me to head home.” You said, getting up from the table you had been sharing with your friends Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and the Marquis de Lafayette.

“Let us walk with you. You shouldn’t be out alone, not with redcoats still crawling all over the city.” Hamilton stated. While it was true that there were soldiers everywhere, you didn’t see a reason to worry.

“I will be fine. I live very close and it’s still early enough that I should have enough light to guide me on my way.”

“We really don’t mind. You know we worry.” John added.

“John, that’s very sweet, but I think you should stay here and enjoy the time with friends.”

“If you insist, Y/N.”

“Holler if you need us.” Lafayette added with a wink.

“Goodbye!”

You headed out the door and started toward your house. Thankfully it was only a couple of blocks away because you were not quite as brave as you led your friends to believe. The soldiers that filled the city often accosted people walking alone, taking them for spies and holding them until they either got the information they wanted or―well, you didn’t want to think about what else might happen.

You were about twenty feet from your street when you heard someone call out.

“You! Woman!” A loud voice called out into the night, but you didn’t stop, desperately hoping they were focused on someone else. You were so close to home, almost there.

“Stop! Stop now, in the name of the King!” An arm shot out to grab your elbow as you walked. You were jerked back and led away. Did they think you a spy? Were you that suspicious? You probably would have been more offended if you weren’t so terrified. All you could think to do was scream.

“LAFAYE―” Before you could finish, a hand clamped hard over your mouth.

“If you know what’s good you, you’ll keep your mouth shut, spy.”

You tried to escape. You kicked and thrashed. Nothing was any use.

“I’m not a spy!”

“You were walking alone and, when instructed to stop, you refused. That’s mighty suspicious, spy.” Clearly they were not going to believe you or let you go. You could only hope that Lafayette had heard you yell before they dragged you off.  
____  
“Y/N left her gloves.” Lafayette noticed. “I’ll run them to her and be right back, comrades.”

Lafayette walked outside and headed towards your house. As they approached the place where you had been accosted, he heard you yell.

“Y/N!!” He yelled, but there was no answer. He ran towards the place from where the sound had come and arrived just in time to see you dragged away by British soldiers. He ran as fast as he could back to tell others what had happened.

He burst through the door, breathless from the run, and made his way to the table.

“Hommes! Nous devons partir! Elle a été prise!” He said in rapid French, “Je ne sais pas où ils l'ont, mais nous devons faire quelque chose!” The others just stared at him. “Maintenant! Qu'est-ce que tu attends?”

“What?” Hercules asked.

“Y/N’s been taken by someone to somewhere and we have to go help.” Hamilton quickly explained. “Lafayette, what did you see?”

“I went to return Y/N’s gloves and when I approached her street, I heard a scream. I went toward the sound and arrived just in time to see British soldiers take her away saying something about spies. They must have thought she looked suspicious.” He elaborated. “We have to find her now. There’s no telling what might happen.”

“Let’s go.”  
____  
It’s been two days. You were pacing around the upper room of the house the British soldiers have occupied. They had been civil so far, but you could tell they were losing patience and fast. Today threatened to be worse than the previous. Thankfully, the main officer was out patrolling, leaving you guarded by only a single soldier.

Suddenly, there was a scuffle beneath your window. You made your way over and glanced between the lace curtains.

“Game over fils de―” Lafayette?

“Watch your mouth, sir.” A warning.

“Tell me where she is!” John?

“There’s no one here. Be on your way before you get more than a warning.”

You stood up and almost jumped for joy. They found you! You had hoped they would, but after the second night, you were getting worried that they hadn’t noticed your absence.

You looked between the curtains again and tried to get their attention. You waved your handkerchief frantically. Finally, Lafayette looked up and saw you. He winked and turned away, schooling his features before he turned to John and pulled him away. You hoped he had a plan. You couldn’t stand to be here any longer.  
____  
Later that evening, the officer had ordered you down to the kitchen. After another series of questions trying to get you to reveal your work as a spy, he left you alone with a warning to be ready to give up your information soon or face the consequences.

“Psst!” You looked around but could find no source for the sound.

“Psst! Y/N! By the door!” You turned and saw―

“Lafayette!” You whispered, going over to the door.

“John is distracting the guard, but he won’t be able to stay for long. If you can open this door, we can escape before they notice we’ve even been here.”

You didn’t even question how they gained access to the grounds. You immediately started to unlock the door and slip it open enough for you leave.

*creak*

“Shh!”

“I’m trying! It’s not my fault the door needs to be oiled!”

You carefully made your way through the garden, holding Lafayette’s hand to keep from getting separated. You made your way down the street until you were a safe enough distance away and finally stopped for a breath. You threw your arms around Lafayette and peppered his face with kisses.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” You exclaimed, continuing to kiss Lafayette until he made a low growling sound and you were brought to your senses.

“I’m so sorry!” Your face heated and you were glad it was dark or he would have seen how red your face surely was.

“Mon Cherie, it’s fine.” Lafayette responded, pulling close for another kiss. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you? I was so worried. Mon étoile, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.”

“I’m fine. They didn’t hurt me. I missed you.” You admitted he had been on your mind the majority of the time you had been gone.

“I promise, Y/N, I’ll keep you safe. Stay with me. S'il vous plaît ne me quitte pas. Promise me.”

“I promise, Lafayette, my hero. Je t'aime.”

“Je t'aime aussi.”


End file.
